Shadow Wing
by ligerpup22
Summary: This is story about a human that went into Equestia from Canterlot High.


Shadow Wing

**Bold=Authors note!**

**This is the first book, of a series of books that I am planning to write. (I do not own my little pony, and this is just a fanfiction.) Just to let you guys know, This story is written by two people. Element and Snow. I'm Element, and I expect Snow to be helping me with this story. Just to let you guys know, this chapter was written by me, so if you don't like it, blame me! Not Snow. I will be creating my own account soon, and Snow has a account on DeviantArt. Search for Snowpup22. Search for Ligerpup22 to see the Deviant version of this account. I will not make this a super long authors note, but I will have to tell you guys something. This is my first story! Criticize and Compliment if you want, but I need suggestions! Please comment. And keep your comments rated K/K+ please. I will be sure to reply to questions in a pm, or I will dedicate a chapter for replying to guests, or common questions. On with the story! (the information folder is not THAT important, so you can skim the folder)**

Celestia calmly looked at the transfer students unnecessarily detailed information folder:

Name: Nicholas E. Jalbert

Location: 3153 Carolina Avenue. Fort Collins, CO 80525

Phone Number: 970-206-5887

Birthday:October 6, 2512 (15 years old)

CVC2 987

SSN: 653-22-1032

Occupation: Biological technician

Vehicle: Shadow Wing V-34

UPS Tracking Number: 1Z 891 123 75 5553 021 4

Blood type: O+

Weight: 92.3 pounds

Height: 5' 10" (179 centimeters)

GUID: aad6b745-24bc-4613-abfe-5fc4910fabc9

Geo coordinates: 40.521721, -105.005477

Hair Color: Pitch Black

Skin Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Black

After finishing the Information folder, she accepted Nicholas E. Jalbert into the school.

November 3rd, 2530

When Nicholas woke up, he was in another random hotel. His parents were already discussing how to get to the new school, Canterlot High School.

Nicholas quickly yelled, "I suggest that we take the shortest route!" to avoid another scenic route. He then ate breakfast at the buffet in the hotel, then went in his car. The car was a Shadow Wing, V-34. It was one of the most rarest cars in 2530. His parents got is as a gift for him, but there was a catch. His parents had to drive it until he was old enough to drive. Shadow Wing was a metallic, black car that was able to fly, with its huge wings.

After checking in with his favorite games, He immediately went back to sleep. In 1 hour, he woke up to another familiar sound. His phone telling him that his friend texted him. It was the same as usual. His friend was asking him to give him a few troops for Clash Of Clans. His friends never texted him to ask how he was doing, he only texted him to ask for troops, or something else, all the texts were game related. After giving him a few troops, in exchange for not texting him for 2 hours, he went back to sleep. Of course, after 2 hours, his friend texted him again. After repeating that cycle, he finally woke up to see Canterlot High School. At Canterlot High School, he made a few friends. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. He thought that they had weird names, and they thought that his name was weird too.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Of course!" Replied Rainbow Dash.

They were all preparing to go into the portal that Twilight went in too. Of course, Nicholas, Newly named Shadow Wing, decided to follow them into the portal. On the other end of the portal, was Twilight and Spike. They decided to enter the portal at the same time. all of the Mane Six, some ponies and some humans, crashed into each other. For some reason, Twilight, Shadow Wing and Spike ended up in Equestria, and everyone else stayed in the human world.

Shadow Wing woke up to a huge headache. He tried to stand, but he immediately fell back down. He looked down to see that he had... Fur! He immediately freaked out and started to fly around in panic. Wait... Fly? He then realized that he had wings and a horn.

After a few minutes of freaking out, he calmed down and looked around. He saw an unconscious purple pony, and a broken portal. The purple pony slowly looked up, and saw Shadow Wing.

Shadow Wing Point of View (First person)

As soon as the purple pony spoke, I freaked out again. I tried listening to what the pony was saying, and heard the pony say, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. What is your name?" I replied, "Shadow Wing" and fainted.

When I woke up, I hear Twilight speak again, "where you one of the ponies, I mean people, that went through the portal?" I asked, "you mean the base of the statue in canterlot high?"

After Twilight replied, "yes" I told the whole story to her. "well..." She said, "I guess I could ask Princess Celestia for permission to bring you to Ponyville... After asking permission to the pony that looked like Principal Celestia, We rode in a flying chariot like vehicle. After reaching Ponyville, I saw all of the pony versions of my friends.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to publish it as soon as possible. This chapter will be finished in the next chapter. Please rate and review!**


End file.
